


Giving Up Control

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: There was something Van Helsing likes when his wife takes control.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Kudos: 8





	Giving Up Control

The room was dark when Van Helsing stepped inside, the door closing behind him and shutting out the ambient light from the hallway.

"Strip and kneel on the bed." The order was clearly conveyed across the stately bedroom.

He did not jump when the voice comes out of the darkness. He could see where the sound comes from, he recognizes the pitch, and honestly, he had been half expecting it since he came inside from his long day on the excessive townhouses of London nobility. He even craved it the whole afternoon, counting down the hours.

His wife was not as wily as she thought she was. He knew that, when she asked so many times what time he would be home, something good awaited him.

He could not see Cardia clearly, but he can tell that she is there. He can make out a vague outline, a shape from where the voice is coming from. She is on the armchair in the corner of their bedroom, sitting as gracefully as any of the society wives he spends his time protecting.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Van Helsing." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

The soldier

only hesitated a second longer before he started removing his clothes, the civilian sort, since he refused to come home dressed as the damned man paying off his debts, like he was. He dropped his coat and shirt behind him with each step he took, body moving towards the bed, and then his pants and underwear, melting away on the foot of the lit.

When he was finally nude, he climbed onto the bed and the mattress dipped under his weight as he settled on his knees facing Cardia. He strained his eyes to try and see her in the milky darkness, which she likely carefully constructed with the heavy curtains and the lamps. He knew he could see her, the Horlogium allowed her enhanced senses, and it excited him. He wanted to present well.

"Touch yourself." Cardia demanded.

He tried to resist smiling. He honestly loved when Cardia wanted to be more commanding in the bedroom.

"Where?" His voice is low and rough.

"Everywhere." She tutted.

The blond heard the smile in Cardia's voice and knew that she was not going to make this easy for him. She knew he liked a challenge, and it has been much too long since they were together like this. He missed it.

He pressed his fingers to his skin, his own touch different than he is used to. He wished it was her fingers trailing over his skin. His own skin felt hot beneath his fingertips, gooseflesh raising in blazing hot trails under his own touch. He skimmed his fingers over his nipples, his own nubs hardening at the careful caress. His gemstone blue eyes closed as he rolled a nipple between his finger and thumb. Lightly, he gave a tug to his piercings there. He had always been sensitive here, more so since Cardia had convinced him to get the nipple piercings. He felt his cock harden as he ran his hands over his skin.

"Lower." It rung on the deathly silent bedroom.

At his wife’s thin voice command, he snapped his eyes open, remembering that he thankfully was not alone. Not that he could ever forget it. Even silent, Cardia’s regal presence would not be ignored.

Van Helsing felt her gaze on him as he touched his own body, knowing that she was relishing every moment of this, as much as he was.

He moved his hand lower, fingers following the trail of golden hair down his stomach that led to the nest of curls at his groin. He skimmed around his cock, running his nails over his thigh teasingly.

"Van." Cardia reaches for the ornate lamp on the side table next to her, and turns it on to lighten up the room slightly. It was still dim, but at least they could not see each other fully.

Sharp hazel eyes watched him as Cardia leant forward. "Touch yourself."

Van Helsing does not and cannot tear his gaze away from Cardia's intense gaze, even as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started slowly, his own touch teasing in its lightness.

"Van." She breathes out, her warm breath fogging on the cold air of the bedroom.

His name is a warning. He could tell that Cardia wanted this fast, not drawn out. There is a time to hover on the edge for hours, but this is not it.

After adjusting his grip, Van Helsing fell into the familiar rhythm he knew his body would react to. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the pre-come and slicking it over himself. The movement was easier now, quick and slippery as he began to pleasure himself quickly.

He watched as the only response from Cardia was a quickening of her breath. Her gaze was totally fixated on her husband.

Perhaps it is the way he moved his fingers over his cock or the heated gaze Cardia was giving him, but suddenly, Van Helsing was coming. His balls tightened and come shot out of his cock, splattering on his chest and dripping over his fingers.

He is still jerking his cock, half-hard and twitching, as he waited for Cardia to tell him to stop, or to fuck him, or to do anything besides just sit there and watch him.

Cardia suddenly got up, her elegant gown fluttering behind her, and quickly crossed the distance to the bed. She joined him on the mattress and she wrapped her arms around the Human Weapon’s shuddering body and pressed her lips against Van Helsing's white, scarred skin.

The blond man turned and kissed her fully, pulling her down with him. He rolled over, covering her body with his own. He could feel her arousal and wasted no time in joining their bodies together.

Now, it was his turn to be in charge.


End file.
